The subject matter disclosed herein relates to a device with light-responsive layers. Such a device is useful, for example, as a photodetector and/or an image capture device, such as a digital camera or video recorder.
Conventional photodetectors, such as charged-coupled devices (CCD), present certain manufacturing challenges. One of these challenges is the need to pattern microengineered structures. The need to pattern significantly increases the difficulty in manufacturing photodetector devices which results in increased costs to the consumers. The discussion above is merely provided for general background information and is not intended to be used as an aid in determining the scope of the claimed subject matter.